Clanless
by T.J.Thomas
Summary: This is a story of a boy who is destined to once again save the shinobi world with the power passed down to him from his ancestors. The two men who defeated Madara and ended the fourth great shinobi war. This is about the grandson of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This be about the Naruto series. I don't own it, but I do own the characters you're gonna see. Also...if you like this, please let me **

**know. It'll encourage me to write more. Here goes.**

Dear Journal,

My dad gave me you in order to write about my adventures as a shinobi. Don't tell him, but I'm not exactly doing that. Instead I'm going to

write about the person I look up to most in this world. Sure, there are a lot of great shinobi that I can write about, but the one I share the

biggest bond with is my choice of topic. No, he hasn't really done anything worth praise yet. I mean, there isn't really much to do when there is

an alliance between the five great villages, no matter how weak the bridges have become since being built seventy years ago. But what I can

write about is his potential. Grandpa and all the other old people talk about how he can become the best shinobi. Even better than all of them.

And I agree. This is a story about Hiro of the Hidden Leaf Village...

"And the crowd screams as the red haired shinobi lunges at the black haired kunoichi with the intent to kill! She dodges his left, and then his

right! Jumps over his round house kick and...shit!" The young Hyuga stopped talking as he saw his cousin get booted across the training

ground. His eyes followed the air-born chunin until he hit a tree several meters away. Looking back at the one who delivered the kick, the boy

swore he saw a smile on her face. And then she started laughing. Yep, it was definitely a smile. Rockelle- sensei could be scary sometimes. He

had half a mind to go and see if all was well, but he knew that it would just get him reprimanded for interfering. "You okay Hiro?" he called out

as a chuckle was heard from the girl next to him. He looked over to the Uchiha heiress, whose gaze was amused yet serious as she watched

her teammate get back up. His hair was spikey, and a complete mess. If not held up by his forehead protector it would hide his blue eyes. He

wore hoodie underneath his chunin jacket, and grey shorts to match. Standing at 5'5, he wasn't the tallest fourteen year old, but he didn't

think of himself as short. His skin was pale, and usually free of marks save for the days he chose to challenge his team leader and ended up

bruised. He held his chest, as he pointed at the two on the sideline. "Shut up Jin, you're making me lose focus!" Once done, he got back into

his fighting stance and charged again. This time he was swept off of the ground before being grabbed by the leg and swung into the same

spot he was previously standing in. While lying there, his opponent finally spoke. "Hiro, you know you can use jutsu if you ever get tired of

getting thrown around." He just stayed there motionless, glaring at her with all the hate he could muster. She stood there, smiling like always.

Her jet black hair pulled into a messy ponytail that reached her waist. Strands that didn't quite make it lay stuck to her sweaty face despite the

headband pushed up on her forehead. Though she was darker than most in the village, she was still quite pale herself. Her body was covered

only by the jounin flak jacket on her torso, the bandages on her arms and the tights and her lower body.

Weights hung on her wrists and ankles like accessories. She would have been a foot taller than Hiro, if he were standing up at the moment. Knowing that the

fight was over, she bent

over and ruffled his hair before waving over at the others. "Don't forget, mission starts tomorrow at seven. As team Lee, that means we will be

there at six!" With that being said, she disappeared into leaves.

This was Jin's queue to move. He walked over to his friend and held his hand out. A reluctant Hiro allowed himself to be pulled up before finally

speaking. "I'm gonna beat her one day," he mumbled. "That'll be a while," the young Uchiha girl said calmly as she approached them. "Shut up,

Suki!" Hiro yelled. "Maybe it's the bad energy you give off that makes me lose!"

"Then depend on your own energy," Suki retorted. Hiro squinted at her and she sighed. "Hiro, you hope to defeat the best taijutsu user in the

village only using taijutsu yourself. Not even Jin here can do that, and he's the best taijutsu user of our class. "That is true, bro," Jin jumped in.

"You need to stick to your strengths. Hands down, you're the best at ninjutsu, so why not use that to beat our dear sensei?" Hiro frowned and

ran his fingers through his red hair. Hair that would usually classify him as an Uzumaki. If not for his special case, that would be his last name.

But, unlike most, he was born of two very important clans within the village. The Uzumaki clan, which quickly reformed from the scattered

members that remained after the fourth great shinobi war and settled in Konoha continue their legacy. And the Uchiha, whose sole survivor

was left with the responsibility of rebuilding his clan and righting his family's wrongs. They were currently at a disagreement about who would

claim him as their own, but due to the grace of his two grandfathers, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, he was left to decide once ready.

That was one of two gifts that he received from those two great men.

"You know, its funny," Jin began, snapping Hiro out of his thoughts. "For someone who has both Hyuga and Uchiha blood flowing through their

veins, you really suck at taijutsu! Is that why you always challenge Rockelle-sensei? Are you trying to prove yourself?" A thud was heard as

Hiro tackled Jin and they began rolling around. Suki rolled her eyes and walked away. A simple 'hn' could be heard before she disappeared.

** (^p) So what do ya think? Review Please!**

**Okay! Now if you're confused about Hiro, he is born of these clans but did not receive a kekkai genkai from any of them...or did he?**

**Naruto+Hinata=Neji Hyuga, Naru Uzumaki( Hinata and Naruto gave up their clan leaderships for eachother and named their children **

**differently)**

**Sasuke=Sakura=Yusuke, Kura, and Kora Uchiha**

**Neji Hyuga(Yes, Hinata named her son after her cousin)+?=Jin **

**Yusuke+Naru=Hiro**

**Kura+?=Suki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own Naruto. Own Hiro, Jin, Suki, Rockelle & Temaru though! **

**And despite not getting reviews, I'm going to have faith that you wonderful people are going to like this story eventually!**

**SO here goes!**

* * *

_Hey Journal,_

_I'm here again to continue what I know about Hiro. I left off telling you about his clans, both powerful physically as well as diplomatically. Both trying _

_desperately to pull him over to their side. The feud that is caused by this has driven a wedge between the two families, and in turn, separated the _

_village down the middle. Thankfully, both sides know well how important the other is to the village, so the battle so far has only been fought with cold _

_stares and childish disputes. But this is still taking toll on the their children. For fourteen years, anyone who has been born within that time has lived _

_their entire lives walking on eggshells. Taught that they could not fraternize with everyone, for fear that if they built the wrong bond they would start _

_a chain reaction. In a way, everyone in the village is at war. And it is known throughout the five countries that Konoha is at it's breaking point. The _

_question is that when we break, will those bonds we built so long ago be strong enough to withstand it?_

* * *

Kunai..check

Exploding Tags...check

Suki was never one to be unprepared. Disorder was a form of weakness, and as the heir to the Uchiha throne, weakness was unacceptable.

That is why she always double..no.. triple checked every detail. That is what kept her alive this long, that is what aided her and her team

during the exams in order to become chunin.

Food Rations...check

Water...check

This wasn't the first B-ranked mission she had ever done, but that didn't mean she should get comfortable. Getting too comfortable is what

caused shinobi to not make it home. All of the village knew her team as the wonder team, but that would not faze her. Powerful or not, there

was always a flaw in everything. Her team was far from perfect.

Once done packing for the third time that morning, the young Uchiha stood up straight and looked in the mirror. As always, her raven hair was

pulled back in a perfect ponytail, braided down the middle of her back. The leaf symbol shined bright on her forehead, making it clear that she

cleaned it every night. Her eyes stared back at her, a dull black color. She would be mistaken as brain dead if not for the intensity behind those

eyes. The drive to be the best. She wore the standard chunin uniform, cleaned and pressed to perfection. If not for the Uchiha symbol on her

collar, she would have been pegged as a normal shinobi.

She made her way outside of the compound, and was immediately greeted by passing citizens and shinobi alike.

"Hello, Suki-sama"

"Good morning, Uchiha-san"

She nodded in response and continued on her way. And then there were those who dared not speak to her. Some kept their heads down for

fear of making eye contact. Others were more bold and stared at her with disgust. Those were most definitely the Uzumaki followers. She

didn't know what they were being told that made them hate her so much, nor did she care. All she knew was that anyone who was stupid

enough to dislike someone who risked their lives protecting them was not worth worrying about. Instead she focused on matters that were

important. Like the tracks that she walked along. The red lining on them indicated that they led to Iwagakure. Soon after the Fourth war, the

five great villages made blueprints of railroad tracks that connected each village to one another, all intersecting at one point. It made for safer

and easier travel when trading. The main line stopped at konoha's gate, and anything that passed inspection would go on throughout the

village on it own track. Red was for Iwa, who traded their stones and metals. The Uchiha were in charge of receiving that. Blue was for Kiri,

who traded their fresh water, and sake. The Uzumaki made sure to get this. Yellow is Kumo, who traded machines created within their village,

Suna traded cloth along their brown tracks. In return, Konoha invested the many foods they grew.

And that brought her to the mission at hand. Somewhere along the main line, a group of ninja were tampering with the trading process. The

questionable part was, they only stopped Konoha's incoming goods. Whoever was doing this, they wanted to cripple Konoha without alerting

the other villages. This was either missing nin looking for a fight, or one of the villages sending a message. Either way, it was dangerous. She

pondered on it as she reached the village gate. Her dear cousin was already there, at least physically. His mind was so far off, he didn't even

notice her approaching. After watching him for a few seconds, she followed his gaze to see what had been able to get all his attention. What

she saw made her look away immediately.

"How can you just stare at people kissing?" she blurted out. Not too far away, on top of an apartment building was their sensei. She was, like

every other time they had a mission that lasted more than a day, kissing her boyfriend goodbye. Well, maybe kissing was an understatement.

It was a full on make out session. It was a little unprofessional. But Rockelle sensei couldn't be blamed. She was not just a jounin prodigy. She

was a sixteen year old girl. And Temaru Nara was pretty damn cool. The guy towered over them, standing at about six feet, and had a slim

muscular shape that would surely attract most girls her age. His hair was dark and pulled into a short ponytail like many of the Nara men. But

his eyes, a piercing teal that seemed to know everything. His looks along with the fact that he was a genius as well as one of the strongest

jounin in the village made it clear why Rockelle spent her free time all over him.

"If they didn't want people to look, they wouldn't be out in the open," Hiro replied. "It's just not normal." He peeled his eyes away from the

lovebirds and began studying the ground. "Just because you've never kissed a girl doesn't mean it's not normal," Suki laughed. He chuckled,

his eyes still on the ground. "You haven't been kissed either, does that mean we're not normal?" Suki stared at her cousin. Why was he so

somber about a topic that was not at all so serious? Unless, in fact, his words had a deeper meaning.

"I for one think you both are weirdos," came Jin's voice from behind them, making them both jump. "What the hell, Jin?!" Hiro yelled as Suki

composed herself once more. "What?" the white eyed chunin laughed. "This area needed a bit more positive energy!"

"Jin, I swear one of these days I'm going to lock you in an eternal genjutsu," Suki said in the most serious tone she could muster at the

moment. Jin immediately stopped talking and inched closer to Hiro. "Don't look to me for help," Hiro chuckled.

For a few more minutes they stood in silence until their team captain decided to grace them with her presence. "Glad to see you all made it on

time," she smiled, making Hiro roll his eyes. Though she saw this, she ignored it and began to lead them towards the entrance. Giving one of

the gaurds her scroll, he read the content aloud in a practiced voice.

"Team Two of Konohagakure consisting of Jounin-Rockelle Lee, Chunin-Suki Uchiha, Chunin-Jin Hyuga, and Chunin-Hiro. Permission to leave

granted on the order of a B ranked mission granted by the Hokage." Giving the scroll back to Rockelle, the team left for yet another mission.

The journey consisted of what it always did. Rockelle giving pop quizzes on the details of the mission, Suki almost immediately answering each

question, and Hiro being mostly quiet. If not for Jin making jokes, they would die of boredom.

"What do we do when we sight the enemy?" Rockelle asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Eliminate all but one, and

bring him in for questioning," Suki responded. Unknown to her, Jin was mouthing the words as she spoke them. He froze slightly when his

name was called. "Jin, any sightings?" Rockelle asked politely. "Um..uh.." The boy quickly activated his dojutsu and stopped in his tracks,

making the rest of his team to do the same. "There are six chakra signatures behind us, about thirty five meters away and coming in fast. I

don't know how we passed them," he said, more serious than he had been all day. They must have stayed out of your range until now, which

means they know we have a Hyuga in our ranks," Suki said calmly, activating her own dojutsu. Three tomoe appeared in each eye, showing

the extent of her battle experience. She stood beside Jin, he in his families fighting stance, her in her own. Rockelle stood in her strong fist

stance in front of everyone. This was the initial formation of Team 2. The fastest in the front. The next best fighter flanking the left. The most

versatile on the right. And in the back was their secret weapon. Hiro stood there, his hands at his sides and his eyes to the ground.

"Get ready," Rockelle barked out.

"Hai!" her team yelled back.

As their opponents arrived, he looked up with the will of Konoha. He looked up with the gift given to him by his ancestors.

In his eyes, was the Rinnegan.

* * *

**Okay!**

**Yes, Hiro has the Rinnegan! Why you ask?**

**Because being of Senju blood(via their relatives the Uzumaki) and Uchiha blood, it is his birthright!**

**I hope you like my story so far! Let me know!**


End file.
